


Teach Your Children Well

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Studying, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter let out a groan as his head dropped down to the table before him. He understood that he was attending the best high school in New York, but did their midterms have to be so intense? His brain was rattling around with physics facts that he was supposed to know but that just didn’t make any sense to him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Teach Your Children Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt list [One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'.](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/post/627562788800348160/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> Send me one if you'd like!

Peter let out a groan as his head dropped down to the table before him. He understood that he was attending the best high school in New York, but did their midterms have to be so intense? His brain was rattling around with physics facts that he was supposed to know but that just didn’t make any sense to him.

Maybe he was spending too much time on other things. It’s not like most of his extracurriculars could go on a college application. Sure, he had Academic Decathlon, band, and robotics club. But he certainly couldn’t tell colleges that he was Queens’ friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And maybe if he focused less on protecting his neighborhood, he’d understand physics more. Maybe he was being selfish, wanting to be a hero. Maybe…

“Kid?” His spiraling thoughts were cut off by Tony’s voice. “Physics getting the best of you?” Peter just groaned and he heard Tony chuckle. 

“I just don’t get it,” Peter said, lifting his head up. Tony was standing on the other side of the table, two mugs in his hand. Tony offered Peter a sympathetic smile and handed him a mug. Peter, who was still a little stressed out, smiled as the smell of hot chocolate wafted up from the mug.

“Yeah you do,” Tony said, sitting down next to him. He placed the mug down and pulled Peter’s book so it was between the two. “But you’re stressed out. So, **I’ll help you study**.”

“Really?” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“If anyone can help you understand physics, it’s me.” Peter smiled and nodded. As Tony glanced on the page, wondering where to start, Peter felt the stress disappearing.

“Hey Mister Stark?” Tony looked up from the book. “Thanks.”

“Anytime kid,” Tony said with a smile. “Now come on, Ampère's circuital law isn’t going to learn itself.” And as they began going over the work, Peter felt better about his upcoming midterms then he had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
